Night surgeon
by vampireyautja
Summary: Knockout finally has the man responsible for Breakdown's torture and he is going to make sure he pays. but what happens when Knockout finds that maybe the mech he cares most about, still lives? *oneshot* small bit of Breakdown/Knockout fluff


**Hey guys sorry for the wait on 'Thirty Days of Terror.' My computer died and now the only place I can write is at school and it takes a while. So I wrote this quick oneshot of the episode 'human factor.' Please review and let me know if I did ok. :) Also I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form. Oh, but a girl can dream…**

**Rated m for gorey violence. You have been warned! :) Also a bit of Breakdown/Knockout fluff 3 **

Night surgeon

Knockout was happy. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He glanced down at the terrified thing that used to be Breakdown. Instead of Breakdown it was just a parasite. Something that needed to be removed like a lose bolt or a scuff on a bumper. Knockout let a gleeful chuckle when the eradicons strapped down the _thing_. Suddenly Knockout's face went from gleeful to downright psychotic. His eyes widened with sadistic intent as the thing named Silas thrashed against his bonds.

"Please let me go! I am one of you now, a titan! You can't do this!" Knockout strode over to the restrained insect. Eyes narrowed, Knockout lightly ran a claw over the empty socket that had once contained Breakdowns optic.

"_One of us? _No. You **Silas, **are an insect; a puny flesh bag of a filthy race." Knockout turned his back to the restrained prisoner and glanced down at his operating tools with a grin.

"-and pests must be exterminated." He spun around, a buzz saw extended from his arm. It switched on with a quiet whir and soon buzzing filled the room.

Silas widened his optics as he saw Knockout approach him. Then they narrowed and his mouth moved into a slimy sneer. The expression was not lost on Knockout and he scowled at how wrong it looked on Breakdown. Silas voice came out taunting.

"Why take it out on me? I didn't kill him, it was Arachnid! Let me go and I will help you find her."

Knockout let out a laugh which caused Silas cocky smirk melt into a look of dismay. Knockout leaned down, the saw positioned above Silas' chest plate.

"You think I didn't know it was Arachnid? Of course it was her. She made have killed him, but you Silas, oh you did something no sane, sentient being would ever do." The saw scraped against panels, lightly scrapping the paint off.

"You ripped out his optic, leaving him half blind. Then you opened him up; ripping, tearing, slashing, and gouging out his insides." Knockout's optics shuttered then flicked back on, with a glow of deep blood-red. A malicious smirk appeared on his face.

"I believe it is only fair that I return the favor."

Silas suddenly let out a loud laugh.

"Y-You cared for him? Oh that's rich! And you know what?" His voice came out in a hiss, sounding much like the Silas that had once been human.

"When we were taking him apart, dissecting him if you will, he started to shout for Knockout. At the time I had thought he wanted to be knocked out, sedated. But now I realize he was talking about _you." _He chuckled darkly. "How unfortunate you will never see him again."

Knockout didn't say anything in retaliation, instead he quietly turned to a table that was crammed with various operating equipment with grim amusement. He pulled out a long wire attached to a blank screen. He walked over to Silas and suddenly shoved the needle into where a human's brain stem would be. Silas mocking facade rapidly morphed into a horrified yelp as the cord started to emit a sharp pain in the back of his brain.

Knockout turned to one of the eradicons.

"Make sure he stays conscious, I wish to find out how these primitive meat bags were able to reanimate Breakdown." Knockout then placed a tiny delicate wire to host's temple and slowly pushed it in. A loud beeping filled the room as the monitors screen was filled with two lines moving up and down, one yellow, the other blue. Knockout's grin was ecstatic.

'How interesting…, it seems as there are two consciousness' in that processor of his.' Knockout mused. His eyes widened. 'This means that Breakdown could still be…' Knockout hastily picked up scalpels and energon transfusions and laid them on a tray next to Silas. He swiftly extended his buzz saw and brought it down on the chest plate of its intended target. Silas was not expecting this, and let out a howl of agony as the saw ripped through the armor. Energon splattered Knockout coating his face and body with the glowing blue liquid. Wires were shredded as the saw finally cut through the plating. Knockout place a bar of steel between the two pieces of metal and wrenched the armor upward. It bended and folded out of the way, shedding light on a occupied spark chamber.

A pale looking human looked up at the mech, his skin a pasty white. His arms and legs were shriveled from disuse. The man's body was covered in scars but for the most part looked undamaged.

'Not for long.' Knockout thought as he plucked the man from Breakdown's spark chamber and slightly pulled upwards. The man let out a harsh scream as the wires connecting him to the Breakdown pulled taunt.

"Tsk, Tsk. Such fragile things you humans are. I'll have to be careful when I take you apart." His smile seemed to encompass his whole face. "Or dissect if you will." Silas felt each individual wire snap, his nerves searing in agony as the link between Breakdown and Silas was lost.

Behind Silas lay Breakdown's spark, its soft glow casting a warm blue light around the room. Knockout tossed Silas down on a dissection tray, much like the ones used in chemistry class to dissect frogs. Knockout turned to the monitor and smiled as the small yellow line continued to move while the blue one flat lined. Knockout hooked up the energon transfusion to Breakdown and watched as the liquid sluggishly crept towards the fuel lines. He cast an annoyed glance at Silas, who was struggling to stand up but his legs remained useless. Eventually he gave up trying to escape, and instead started to shout profanities at the Decepticon's medic.

Knockout ignored him. He was going to be dealt with later. For now, Knockout's priority was on bringing his partner back. His optics narrowed as he increased his efforts, determined more than ever.

His claws make sharp clicks as the tinkered with wires and central fuel lines. He injected a small dose of accelerant which caused the monitor to beep more rapidly. He welded the gaping hole in Breakdown's chest shut and started closing other gouges. Knockout continued to work through the night, eventually putting the human in a glass container when he wouldn't stop shouting.

The monitor suddenly let out a shrill alarm as the yellow line began moving up and down rapidly. Knockout finished patching up the empty socket where Breakdown's optic was, then hurriedly started to inject more energon into the comatose mech. The blue glow in Breakdown's chest was now pulsing strongly. Knockout looked down and saw his claws were coated with blue energon as was his glossy red finish.

'Breakdown first, clean up later.' Knockout suddenly looked up at his partners face as the yellow optic started to dimly glow. The medic went deathly still as the optic flickered on, slowly taking in its surroundings. Breakdown's vents shuddered, while his intakes gulped in a large quantity of air. Knockout quickly did a diagnostic check.

'Well, he's not going to be walking around any time soon but at least he is alive.' Knockout thought in relief.

Breakdown however was struggling to sit up. As soon as he was halfway up however, his arms gave out and he crashed back onto the berth. His voice came out rough and shaky, his optics squinting from the pain in his processor.

"Knockout, what happened? How did I get here?" His optic was wide with confusion.

"Did Arachnid put me in stasis? I don't remember getting here." He looked down at his body and chuckled.

"Sweet Primus, she really did a number on me. I'm lucky you got to me in time." Knockout pressed his hand against Breakdown's face, gently rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Breakdown's check. His voice came out joking and happy.

"Well who else would buff my finish for me?" He chuckled before his face went grim.

"Breakdown- you weren't, what I mean to say is that-"Knockout drew his hand away from Breakdown's face, tapping his claws on a scalpel near the berth.

"We didn't find you in stasis, you were killed in battle. I believe that when your body went, _offline_, that your processor was somehow able to save your mind."

"Are you trying to say that Arachnid killed me?! Doc, you're a great medic but even you couldn't bring back the dead." Knockout's face was sullen.

"Your right, I cannot bring back the dead. However, there is an extremely rare condition that I thought only Starscream possessed." Knockout paused, steeling himself to tell Breakdown the truth.

"It's called an immortal spark. So rare it wasn't even thought to be possible until Starscream was brought back with it. I never thought that I would even _hear _of another having it, let alone find out my assistant would have one pulsing in his spark chamber."

Knockout looked at his assistant and tried to gauge his reaction. Breakdown was still his optic ridges pinched as he thought about his situation. The medic was surprised when Breakdown smiled.

"Well, I really am lucky aren't I?" Knockout tilted his helm to the side. For all the years he had worked with Breakdown and for the few short ones they had been together, it still a common occurrence that Breakdown would surprise him. Most con's KO knew wouldn't have been able to handle that sort of thing. Being dead was no small matter. But Breakdown was different. He just smiled and took it in stride, just content to be here, regardless of the circumstances. It was one of the reasons Knockout loved him. However the doctor wasn't ready to tell him everything just yet as he could see that Breakdown was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Knockout lifted a small injection to Breakdown's arm.

"You need rest. I'm going to put you in stasis lock, and then we can talk later when you're well enough."

"Hey."

Knockout paused.

"What is it?"

Breakdown smiled softly.

"Thanks. For everything."

Breakdown's optics powered down as body relaxed as he went into stasis.

Knockout went to cleaning up his work station, cleaning up spilled energon and soaking his operating tools in cleaning solution. His optics were shining a bloody red as they caught sight of the pathetic human in the glass container at the end of the tool table.

"I almost forgot about you, meatbag." His claws made ticking noises as they tapped against the glass prison. His voice came out cold and jagged like ice.

"Trouble is; you insects are so fragile. If I even applied the tiniest amount of pressure on your body you could go 'squish'." Knockout's hand hit the table with a loud bang, causing Silas to jump.

"Then again, what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't have steady hands?" Silas' eyes were wide with horror and fear as the con lifted him out of the glass case. With a light thump Silas landed on the table.

Silas immediately started to thrash around, desperate to escape from the nightmare he had been brought into. Knockout however smiled, amused at the fleshlings antics and lifted a razor sharp scalpel to the parasites leg. He plunged the metal into the soft muscle, relishing in the sounds of tearing sinews and the shattering of a leg bone.

Silas howled as Knockout gave the scalpel a firm twist. The doctor pulled the tool from the wound and marveled at the ruby colored liquid that splattered the table.

"So that's what color your blood is. What a beautiful shade of red it is. Too bad it was wasted on such a pathetic insect." Knockout smile was back now, as sadistic as it had been when Silas was dragged away.

"In fact, you're not even worthy of the puny body you have! I believe I shall make better use of it. After all, I am a mech of science. There must be something note worthy about your species. You however, are of no use to me."

There was a loud squish as the medic sliced open the undamaged leg, prying apart the two folds of skin until the insides were laid out for him to see. He gently took a thin pair of tweezers and lifted the muscle from its prison of flesh and bone. The muscle was pulled tight and elevated Silas leg with it. Knockout reached for a welder and sealed the bleeding wound on Silas right leg. He then turned his attention to the right leg, cutting open the muscle and prodding various bones. He went down to the foot and located the Achilles tendon. It ran along the heel of the foot, running up the back of the leg. The doctor dug his claw into the soft flesh and pulled out the thin bone along with the tendon.

Silas screamed in horror as the back of his feet, while useless, could still feel as they were stripped of the main component that let enabled them to walk. His screams turned to harsh sobs as the doc poked and prodded his heel.

"Oh, that looked like it_ hurt_. Tell me, are all humans as noisy as you or are you just a delicate little scrapling?" Knockout once again placed the welder on Silas but this time on the exposed nerve endings in the back of his feet. The welder let out a smoky hiss when it touched the raw flesh, sending a burnt skin smell through the air.

Tears welled up from Silas' eyes as Knockout drew the welder away and set the human's legs back on the operating table. Silas' noticed that the vengeful doctor had turned to grab something from the tray of operating tools. When KO turned he held a corkscrew like devise between his servos. Silas pieced together what it was meant for and he felt his stomach churn in fear. The devise spun rapidly, making a loud screeching noise as it did so. With a blur of motion the corkscrew dug into what was left of Silas right leg blood splattering across Knockout's face plate, mixing with the dried energon.

"Guess you won't need this anymore!" He wrenched the leg from its host, bits of sinew and muscle splattering everywhere. The left leg soon followed suit and joined its partner in Knockout's grip. He waved the detached appendages in front of Silas mockingly.

"Tell you what fleshy. If you can manage walk to the edge of this table I'll let you go." Knockout set the tool down and stepped back, bemused. Silas raised his body upwards until his entire weight was supported by his hands. He struggled to drag his body towards freedom. His arms were shaking and his face had turned as white as a sheet. Finally he reached the edge of the table and gave a sigh of relief. The sound of metal clapping filled the room.

"Good job! I didn't think you were going to make it." Knockout said as he slowly clapped. He stopped and his mouth split into a grin.

"However as I recall, I said you had to _walk _to the edge of the table." Knockout laughed as utter defeat showed on Silas face. Before the human could blink the medic had grabbed him. The doctor slowly loosened his grip and watched the human fall, smirking evilly all the while.

Silas hit the hard metal with a teeth grinding crunch, his arm jutting out at an odd angle. His mouth opened in a silent scream as hot fiery pain raced through his arm. Knockout stuck a paper thin knife in the center of Silas' chest. With a surgeons precision he sliced Silas down the middle, exposing all his internal organs. Knockout could see the heart beating and the lungs inflating as Silas breathed. The medic took a buzz saw to the humans' ribs and sliced through. He then carefully lifted the ribcage out of the man at set it next to Silas.

'Humans are even squishier on the inside. Disgusting insects indeed…' Knockout watched as the heart beat in its meaty chamber and Silas' face turn a sickle yellow. The human eyes started to roll back in his head as he proceeded to lose continuousness.

"Ah,ah,ah. We can't have that; I want you to feel every single slice as I cut out your insides. You are going to suffer like Breakdown did." The doctor pressed a claw to the human's right eye.

"You are going to _beg_-" the claw pressed down, squeezing the eye until suddenly it popped like a crushed grape. The clear liquid inside the eye ran down Silas face, mixing with his blood and tears.

"-and pray to whatever deity you believe in that you will die." Knockout sliced open the man's stomach and watched as acid poured out of the wound, burning Silas other organs and sizzling as it touched his skin. Silas was barely conscious, his uninjured eye continuously shedding tears as he sobbed in pure wretched agony.

The now familiar sound of a saw reached the dying man's ears and he could do nothing but let out sobbing pleads of mercy as it descended towards him. The blade was sharp and cut through the man like butter. His heart was punctured and blood splattered across the already blood-soaked table. With a jerk, Knockout pulled the saw out of the man. As the man lay dying, the doctor turned to an eradicon near the door who was trembling in fear.

"Clean this up. I would hate to leave my work place so messy, especially when it will be where Breakdown will be staying while he recuperates." Knockout's optics turned back to Silas who let out a gurgle as his last breath left him. Knockout turned from the corpse and walked from the room, leaving the eradicon behind to clean up.

The medic smiled as he spotted Breakdown snoozing on the berth in the adjoining room. He was glad to have his friend, his partner, his lover back. The gapping hole that had existed where his spark used to be, had been filled. He was at peace with the world for once in his life.

Knockout was happy.


End file.
